utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Nero C
Character Design Hair color: White Eye color: '''Green *.* '''Shirt: Black sleeveless, with a baby blue half cross in the left side. {Pant: '''Short, black pants. '''Feet: Length dark blue boots. Other: Length stockings. Right is dark blue and black striped, and leftt is sample dark blue.He wear long dark blue gloves and black headset with baby blue sample, and the dark blue cloth at his waist. Nationality: Japanese-Hungarian (half-breed) 'Catchphrases' *"Then I start, if I slept out ~" *"Hello My Dear, I'm Nero." *"Yume, it was a lot! Broke my brain T_T" *"Yume...SMILE...Then S-M-I-L-E~" (Because she never smile) *"Haruka! hugging Me~ Hugging for your cousin o>3 NEW SOFT OTO UPLOAD !!!!!!!! (you use Y80g-3 flag, thanks~, Nero voice is a same flag. Y80g+20) *'Haruka Orenji VCV (with Nero C)' Download: VCV VB (Encoded only Hira. Haruka flag: g-3, Nero flag :g+20) *'Haruka Orenji HARD APPEND (with Nero C)' Download:'' HARD APPEND VB '(Haruka flag: g-3, Nero flag :g+20)'' *'Haruka Orenji English VB' (with Nero C) Download: Debut ??.??.2013 *'Haruka Orenji Korean VB' (with Nero C) Download: KOREAN CV + CV VC VB (Haruka flag: g+3, Nero flag :g+20 + Y ,H combos)'' *'''Haruka Orenji Chinese VB (with Nero C) Download: CHINESE CV + CV VC VB (Haruka flag:g-4Y0, Nero flag:g+20Y80H0 or Y ,H combos) Sample /Demo songs Genderbend Haruka Voice genderbend is her uncle, Nero C. They're relations. He voice can't use the default VB, just Haruka ACT2.. ACT2 VB with g+19 or 20 flag. He like the G3 voicerange. Full Name *In Japanese: Nero Kurodo (Cloud) *In stage name: Nero C Please just keep to her stage , and release name. Extra Character Relation *Kamui Gakupo (Idol) *'Kaai Yuki (He love as little sister and kid)' *'GUMI Megpoid' (Prefer as girl type~) *Yokae Orenji (Not Utauloid- cousin,good friend) *Haruka Orenji (uncle, fellow''' VocArtloid,cudle friend') *Yume Neiko'Neiko (Good friend, fellow 'VocArtloid') *'Mamoru Kyo ( Fellow VocArtloid,rivals)' *'Yuett Egao (Close friend, he like poke she.)' *'Kai Kim ('''Close friend) *'''Lizabelle Wave (Friend, fellow Hungarian-loid/ VocArtloid')' *'Kimi Neiko ('''Friend, fellow 'VocArtloid') *Aelis (Friend) *'Rakki Meiyonine (Childhood friends, fellow VocArtloid/HUNloid)' Facts *He very love GUMI Megpoid voice. He have some poster XD. *He not love her uncle (Haruka), but he likes to embarrass her. *Yume and Nero is good friend, but they're don't show it. *He dancing when he shower or cooking.XD *He very like the childrens.... but he not confess. *Searching his life-love people for he. *He not like Mamoru, because he fears Haruka. Usage Clause *Do not change her design unless just clothing for a specific song. *Please DO NOT use any other pitches than has been given in the info above. *Allowed to be used freely. *If you use, you show me, please ~ >3< Creator by Serahime-hana. Please, write in if you are using. Please do not change his info. Reference & Designs *All maked © Serahime-hana Nero_C_Default.png|Nero C CV + VCV Concept Design Korean.png|Nero C & Haruka Orenji KOREAN Concept Design chinese.png|Nero C & Haruka Orenji CHINESE Concept Design box_art___nero_c_by_alphaelis-d6axjv6.png|Nero C BOXART by Alphaelis Other Using Nero C MMD *Model and parts © owners Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Female Voicer Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:UTAU oversea Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Mixed encoded UTAUloids Category:Over 20MB Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:Mezzo-Soprano Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Hungary Category:UTAUloid Subspecies Category:Collective UTAUloids